


Fusion

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Confusion, First Time Gem Fusion, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Hugs, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Quadruple Drabble, Stevidot Month 2019, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven teaches Peridot how to dance, and they accidentally fuse for the first time.





	Fusion

“I’m not sure I know how to dance,” Peridot says, eyes flicking between Steven’s beaming expression and his cell phone that blares music.

Steven bounces to the beat of the music, grinning. “There’s not just one way to dance, Peri. Just move to the music. Do whatever you want. Like this.”

To demonstrate, Steven starts moving his body in bizarre ways, jerking his limbs to the music and grinning the whole while. He looks more than a bit ridiculous, but… so happy.

“Okay, I’ll try,” Peridot says, wanting to be happy too.

She starts bouncing on the balls of her feet, thoroughly confused by the whole thing. As she relaxes into the rhythm, Peridot lets her arms flail about, hopping around the room in a totally irregular pattern. She giggles and Steven claps his hands.

“See, you’re doing it!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Here, hold my hands,” Steven says, dancing towards her with that adorable grin still on his face.

Peridot takes his outstretched hands, and Steven pulls them into a spinning motion. The room blurs around her, and Steven laughs, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. Peridot laughs too, getting dizzy but in a comfortable way, and she grins, more relaxed and happy than she can ever remember…. She barely even notices when their gems start to glow.

And then… something happens.

They stop spinning, staring down at themself. The floor seems so much further away, and their skin is pale green. A familiar shirt rides up their abdomen, exposing a rose quartz gem.

“What the…” Peridot thinks, but it’s like Steven says it too.

“Fusion,” Steven gasps, but Peridot hears it in her mind.

What is going on? She’s never felt anything like this before.

And then it hits them.

They are a fusion!

The shock becomes too much for the brand new fusion, and they break apart. Peridot falls to the floor, gasping for breath. Beside her, Steven stares at his hands, back to their normal skin tone, with wide eyes.

Then he looks at her, grinning. “Peri! Oh my gosh, we, we fused!”

“We fused,” Peridot repeats, still not sure how to process this. She had never fused in her entire life, at least not until now. She stares at Steven, smiling and blushing. “We fused!”

“We fused!” Steven cries, pulling Peridot into a tight hug.

And they fuse again, becoming one with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
